wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Twitch (AF1)
Twitch looks mostly SkyWing with hints of SandWing, but the first thing anyone notices about him is his two tails. One tail is a lot more stunted than the other, and the stunted one has nothing on it. The other tail is like your typical SandWing tail, but except for a barb, there is a cluster of spines resembling a mace. He also has large feet and extra toes on his feet. He also has partial heterochromia, with a strip of blue in his black irises. Twitch's mom was a Sky/Sand hybrid running from Burn when she met his dad. She was close to death in the Ice kingdom from hypothermia. His dad carried her to warmth and safety in the Claws of the Clouds, an act of heroism he hoped would get him on the good side of the IceWing General. Unfortunately, when the general found out, they banished him from the kingdom for an act of treason. He fled to the mountains, reuniting with the hybrid he saved. During one of his fruit gathering expeditions, a large storm blew Twitch out of the rainforest and spat him out on a small tropical paradise. The first dragons to meet him was an oddly blue NightWing with freaky red eyes and a maroon SkyWing with a purple helmet. They explained to him that he fell out of the storm on their small cove they hide out in. Not knowing where the mainland was, Twitch took up residence on the small island of Delfino, joining a small island band as a steel drummer and becoming an exotic fruit grower. Appearance Twitch looks mostly Skywing with hints of Sandwing, but the first thing anyone notices about him is his two tails. One tail is a lot more stunted than the other, and the stunted one has nothing on it. The other tail is like your typical Sandwing tail, but except for a barb, there is a cluster of spines resembling a mace. He also has large feet and extra toes on his feet. He also has partial heterochromia, with a strip of blue in his black irises. Personality Twitch is friendly and quiet, blending in well personality-wise in his current residence. He isn't much of a fighter, and will use words to maneuver and manipulate his way out of sticky situations. When purebred dragons get over the fact that he is a hybrid, they usually like him. History Twitch's mom was a Sky/Sand hybrid running from Burn when she met his dad. She was close to death in the Ice kingdom from hypothermia. His dad carried her to warmth and safety in the Claws of the Clouds, an act of heroism he hoped would get him on the good side of the Icewing General. Unfortunately, when the general found out, they banished him from the kingdom for an act of treason. He fled to the mountains, reuniting with the hybrid he saved. When Twitch was born, his dad immediately tried to kill him because of his deformities. His mom fought him back, but accidentally poisoned him with her tail. They couldn't get the brightsting cactus cure fast enough, so he died. She vowed to take care of her odd son, hoping that that would make the guilt and pain go away. Unfortunately, when he was 3, his mom ran into an anti-hybrid gang and was jumped, mauled, and left for dead. Twitch left the cave they were living in to look for his mom and got lost, never finding his mom or his cave home. In his sadness, he flew to the rainforest and lived there until he was 7. During one of his fruit gathering expeditions, a large storm blew Twitch out of the rainforest and spat him out on a small tropical paradise. The first dragons to meet him was an oddly blue Nightwing with freaky red eyes and a maroon Skywing with a purple helmet. They explained to him that he fell out of the storm on their small cove they hide out in. Not knowing where the mainland was, Twitch took up residence on the small island of Delfino, joining a small island band as a steel drummer and becoming an exotic fruit grower.Category:Content (Aryafire1)Category:CharactersCategory:Work In ProgressCategory:SandWingsCategory:IceWingsCategory:SkyWings